


Cure for Boredom

by Smellslikezombies



Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: Akaashi always looks bored. What is he thinking?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721854
Comments: 12
Kudos: 266





	Cure for Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii!! this is the last im gonna post for right now since its 320 am for me rn and im tired and rly hungry so yeah, i hope yall like it!! also i got really lazy with the ending so i apologize

Akaashi always looked...bored. His eyes were always half-lidded, his mouth was always in a straight line, and his face was only ever neutral. He had been in a few of your classes at university, but he rarely added anything to the conversation and never seemed to have notes. By the time midterms rolled around, you regret your decision to study him harder than the material presented by the professor. Akaashi was just so… _weird_. Why did he never seem to care about anything going on around him? 

What made everything worse was the fact that along with being completely apathetic to whatever the world seemed to throw at him, he was also just so _pretty_. You lamented to your friends at least once a week about him and how unfair it was that someone that physically perfect was even allowed to not care about anything. _Maybe that’s the reason he’s pretty?_ _He doesn’t have any stress wrinkles_. 

After hearing that he was a setter on your school’s volleyball team, you mustered up enough courage to go alone, feeling overwhelmed by the sheer size of the court. _Why have I never been here before?_ A tall and extremely buff player came bounding over to you as you walked to the stands, eager to talk. He was a foot taller than you and probably 100 pounds heavier. 

“Hey, who are you? Girls don’t usually come watch us, besides at games.” He was loud and his white, spiked up hair only added to his dominating presence. Someone whistled behind you and you whipped around to see who it was. 

“Bokuto-san, the reason they don’t come to the practices is because you scare them away,” Akaashi scolded, still somehow adding little emotion to his voice. He gave a small nod to you and spoke your name. “Sorry about him, he worries too much about girls and not enough about spiking.”

“That’s all good. It’s cool to see you outside of class, though. My friend told me you were on the team and I wanted to check you out.” He raised an eyebrow and you realized your mistake. “It! It! I wanted to check _it_ out! Sorry, heh.” You figured that he was just going to make the same face he always did, but your heart beat faster when the left corner of his mouth turned up slightly. 

“I hope you like what you see.” You gave him a small smile of your own. Bokuto glanced between the two of you, realizing what was happening and trying to find some way to make it better. He called your name to direct your attention back to him. 

“I’m having a party at my fraternity, you should come. Akaashi is coming, too,” he invited, giving a not-so-subtle wink to you and missing his teammate’s eye-roll. You pulled your lips up in a gentle grin and nodded before finding a seat in the stands. For the next few hours, you only had eyes for Akaashi.

* * *

The skirt you were wearing was sinfully short, but you had purposely picked out for the party Bokuto mentioned that night. He answered the door and moved his eyes up and down your body before allowing you in, pointing out the rooms and where the activities were. You immediately made your way to the kitchen, depending on the food selection for dinner since you didn’t feel like spending money. Luckily, Bokuto had been prepared and offered an assorted array of snacks sure to fill you up by the end of the night. You spotted Akaashi talking to another boy from the team, the same uninterested expression painted on his face. He looked in your direction and briefly, his face changed. His eyes grew wider and his eyebrows shot up in recognition; you pretended like you didn’t notice.

He continued his conversation for a few more minutes before waving and walking over to you. The music was slightly loud, but you could easily hear his tired drawl over the beat. “Did you enjoy practice today?”

You nodded and took a sip of your drink. “You’re really talented.” _Am I drunk or is he….blushing?_

He was indeed blushing, pale face otherwise neutral aside from the stroke of red across his cheeks and nose. He moved his gaze down but stopped on your skirt and the extensive amount of skin you were revealing. 

“I like your skirt.”

“Thank you.”

“Can I take it off?”

You nearly choked on your drink, burning even more than normal on the way down. “What?!”

“I want to take your skirt off, among other things.” His face was completely neutral and had even returned to its normal color. 

“Like, right now?” You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. _Akaashi? Bored, apathetic, tired Akaashi? Wants to undress me?!_ He nodded, his piercing gaze never leaving yours. “Lead the way.” You held a hand out to him and he took it in his. The texture surprised you at first with how rough his palm was, but after remembering that he probably spent years of his life slamming and hitting a ball, the dots connected. He silently pulled you behind him to a room at the end of a long hallway. The walls were a calming blue and you knew that this was Akaashi’s room by how impeccably neat it was. 

“I like it.”

“Thank you.” Without missing a beat, he twirled around and pressed your back to the door, caging you between his arms as he attacked your neck, suckling and being sure to leave bruises. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and clawed at his back through his shirt, whimpering at his touch. His lips slowly moved up your neck to your jaw and finally to your lips where he switched up the pace, giving you a slow and languid kiss that left you breathless. 

“Where is this coming from?” you breathed out, pressing a hand to his cheek. He cocked his head and ticked the edges of his mouth up in a barely-there smile. 

“I never thought you’d be interested in me when I saw you in class. I saw you at my practice and after seeing you all flustered and cute, I figured I might have a chance.” His voice was deep and relaxing; if your heart wasn’t beating so fast, you probably would’ve fallen asleep in his arms. Everything was straight and to the point. It drove you wild. 

“I’ve been interested in you since I saw you in class, too.” 

“That’s good to know.” He pressed his body to yours as he gave you another slow kiss, contrasting with the motion of his hips against yours. “I’m being serious about this skirt, though.” He tugged on the front of your skirt but looked down when he found that he had undone one of the buttons in the line of them down the front. Realization dawned on him and he fell to his knees in front of you to undo the rest of them, letting the now-useless piece of fabric drop to the floor. Luckily, you had prepared for the best possible scenario tonight (which you were living out right now) and wore your cute black lacy underwear, which he eyed for a second before pulling down your legs. Grabbing one leg and throwing it over his shoulder, he pressed gentle kisses to the inside of your thigh, getting close enough to breathe on your core before pulling back and mirroring the path on your other thigh. You gave a frustrated sigh that quickly got cut short when he looked back up at you and met your gaze. 

“God, you’re perfect.”

“Oh, I--” he stammered, and it was the first time he had lost his cool so quickly in front of you before. His blush returned and you decided to have some fun with him. 

“You’re just so gorgeous, you know that? I would always talk about how pretty you are with my friends. Your hair looks so soft and I would always imagine grabbing it when I touched myself at night thinking about you.” He groaned, eyes falling shut and pants growing tighter. “You like when I compliment you, baby?” 

“You’re definitely going to praise me after this,” he promised, lips finding their way through your folds to your clit. Your head fell back against the door and you silently prayed that no one was planning on coming in. 

“Oh, fuck, Akaashi, you’re so good at this. Right _there!_ ” you cried, hands finding their way into his hair which, as you suspected, was extremely soft. He moved his mouth further into you, nose nuzzling your clit and sending you over the edge. He continued to lap up all the juices that spilled from inside you as you moaned high praise above him. Rising to his feet, he pressed a sweet kiss to your cheek and led you over to his bed, helping you put your underwear back on and walk with your wobbling legs. You sat with your back against the headboard, spreading your legs and patting the space between them for Akaashi. He took off his shirt and originally sat facing you, but you pushed his shoulder to get him to turn around and lay with his back against your chest. 

“What’s this?” he asked, laying his head back on your shoulder. Leaning forward, you unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, revealing his large hard-on. He gasped as the cold air hit his skin, but you quickly wrapped your hand around him, passing your thumb over his slit. You pressed a kiss to his neck and began to whisper while running a hand up and down his length. 

“Look how pretty you are, laid out for me. Your cock feels so perfect in my hand, baby, it would fill me up so perfectly when I ride it, yeah? You’d look perfect below me, and you’re making such sweet noises for me like a _good boy._ ” White ribbons shot over his defined abs and chest as he came with a groan from the high praise. You kept running your hand up and down, milking his cock until he was almost overstimulated. Continuing to whisper sweet nothings about how good he is for you, you climbed off the bed from behind him and moved to sit in front of him. Through his post-orgasm haze, he watched you with piqued interest. 

“I bet you taste so delicious, huh, Akaashi?” you said, running your tongue over his skin to clean up all the liquid on his skin. He moaned at the sight and you continued until every inch of him was clear of cum. “Perfect.” 

He pulled his boxers up but his jeans off and climbed under the covers, beckoning you to join him, which you did happily. After sharing another long and lazy kiss, you both fell asleep in each others’ arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! dont forget to comment <3


End file.
